Invierno
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Slash JPSB, oneshot.


Disclaimer Personajes y lugares, de JK Rowling.

**Invierno**

El invierno había llegado a Hogwarts y los estudiantes habían aprovechado la última salida a Hogsmeade para comprar regalos de Navidad y observar el paisaje del pueblo, que en invierno era digno de una postal navideña.

Muchos se hallaban celebrando también.. _¿el fin de año?_

Bueno, tal vez no; pero la bebida ingerida daba a entender que se trataba de algo grande.

Los estudiantes hacía ya un par de horas que habían regresado al castillo para seguir la fiesta en sus Salas Comunes.

Pero al cabo de un tiempo bastante prolongado, todos se habían retirado. Al día siguiente deberían tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts para regresar a sus hogares y necesitaban dormir.

Varias horas más tarde, las Sala Comunes estaban desiertas.

Bueno, ciertamente, no todas.

Quedaban unos chicos que estaban sentados en los sillones de la Sala Gryffindor, bebiendo una botella de firewhisky. Otras siete se hallaban ya vacías..

- ¡¡Juro solemnemente que esta fiesta ha sido una locura genial!! – decía una voz que se atascaba con las consonantes.

- ¡¡ Bien dicho, Prongsie !! – se escuchaba la del amigo – Sirve, sirve – decía Moony, algo dormido, señalando su copa y brindando al aire.

- Eh, eh, ¡¡compartid!! – un chico de pelo azulado se acercaba del sillón a la mesa dando tumbos por la alfombra granate de la sala. - ¡¡Acaparadores!! – decía riendo.

- Vaya fiesta, eh Moony? – decía un chico moreno, de pelo azabache muy despeinado mirando a su derecha.

Pero Moony estaba dormido.

-¿Moony? – se acercó al hombre lobo para ver si respiraba bien – Sí, sí, dormido – repitió para sí mismo, asombrado de que alguien pudiera caer tan pronto – tocamos a más.. - dijo ahora con una risita, mirando ahora al chico más atractivo del grupo; moreno, de pelo brillante y ojos azules que parecían un mar embravecido y que tenía un torso fuerte y musculoso que.. ¿un momento? ... ¿él pensando esas cosas de su mejor amigo?

Pero era muy cierto, pensó, Sirius es muy guapo, atrayente...

- Tío.. ¿estás bien?– preguntaba Sirius extrañado mirando a su amigo que se le estaba acercando con una mirada que nunca había visto en él – Eh... James... ¿qué..?

Pero el chico de pelo revoltoso ya se le había acercado y en un segundo, le tomó por la nuca para besarlo. Creía que estaba bromeando, pero, no... James lo estaba besando... y le gustaba... mucho... sí.

Y James tomó también la cintura de su amigo y se abrazó a él mientras lo besaba y Sirius abría un poco más sus labios para hacer del beso, algo mucho más íntimo. Más intenso.

James totalmente rojo, se separó de su amigo.

- Yo... yo lo siento... – dijo cohibido, lleno de emociones contradictorias.

Padfoot también lo sentía; pero lo que realmente sentía, era haberse separado de James y haciendo un gesto para que callara, volvió a besarlo.

- Tranquilo... – Prongs abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿James? – lo acercó sonriendo Sirius, volviendo a besarlo; esta vez, más apasionadamente, casi con lujuria, deleitándose en aquel instante, en aquellos labios, en aquella mirada que le dirigía Prongs; de amor, de cariño, de pasión... no pudo contener un pequeño gemido mientras se besaban.

- ¿Y.. y ese beso? – Preguntó James, con algo de duda, aún delirando en su fantasía; no creía que todo aquello fuera posible, real, tanto como lo llevaba viviendo en sus sueños todos esos años, en esos pensamientos fantásticos, donde él lo amaba y Sirius le correspondía...

- Creo que el porqué es bastante claro – sonrió el de pelo azulado.

Esa noche, ambos conocieron lo que era amar y ser amado. De corazón.

Amigos, amigos y amantes que se reencuentran en la noche, en la confidencialidad del silencio...

Quizá, cuando Remus despertase, se uniría también a la fiesta...

FIN.

Minerva's Notes Creo que le debía un fict como este a Prongs, ya que tengo varios en los que, la que "disfruta" es Lils... (esos cuernos... un cuerno, dos cuernos, tres cuernos... ¡anda, mi novio! XD).

Por ello y porque ya tenía yo ganas de un _Maraunders' slash_... ¡¡ qué mejor excusa XD !!

Sé que el fict tiene un Slash muuy flojito, pero prefería no ser muy gráfica. Dicen que atrae más lo que se sugiere que lo que se muestra...

Aún así, creo la próxima vez no cortaré la escena tan prontito...

....................................¿Te gustó? REVIEW!!


End file.
